Toukozen
Toukozen is genin of konohagakure and a creation of kabuto before the events of the fourth Great Shinobi War. He has the DNA of Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha. Toukozen is an highly advanced medical ninjutsu user and a member of konoha's medical shinobi team as well as a member of root. Appereance Toukozen has long black hair that extends down to his shoulders.He has multiple summoning tattoos all around his body that are rarely seen.He is of average height and weight for a genin of his age. His most noticeable trait is his pale skin. Toukozen attire consist of a red overcloak the starts a little bit above his neck and extends down a little bit below his knees. He wears a red shirt and black ninja pants under that. He has an earring of a crescent moon which is purple and black.He wears brown shoes which are different from most shinobis. Personality Toukozen is a very quiet and naive.. For the most part Toukozen is seen as a mild, collective, and confident person. In battle, Toukozen personality doesn't change much and he continues to be overly confident.Toukozen is extremely smart reaching genius levels.Toukozen's genius rivals that of kages. Toukozen is very swift and is able to figure out an opponents weakness after a very brief skirmish. Toukozen has a deep fear of being alone and will always go to the most crowded places. History Toukozen was created by Kabuto during the fourth great shinobi for the purpose of seeing how his body would react to the injection of Madara's cells. Toukozen is the final product of these experiments. Before the beginning of the Fourth Great shinobi war he was transported to the outskirts of the Hidden leaf village. His was eventually found and taken in by a couple with no child. Toukozen joined the ninja academy and was well beyond ,in terms of raw ninja ability, his peers which lead to his early graduation. During a convoy missions to protect some merchants Toukozen and his team was ambushed by bandits and during the fight Tokouzen's Sensie was preoccupied and left the protect of the merchants up to the new genins. Toukozens innate snake like abilities began to show and helped the team defend the convoy. The appearance of Toukozens snake like abilities raised some suspicions and brought back awful memories of orochimaru and his subordinate kabuto. The village elders elected that it was best to eliminate the boy as they didn't want re-occurrence of Orcohimaru in their village.The vilage elders placed toukozens team on a mission in the land of water.During the mission the team split up to exute different parts of the missin. The mission was actually an ambush placed by the village elders and executed by the Anbu black ops.The anbu black ops were dressed up as kirigakure ninja and Toukozens death was supposed to be a simple KIA. Toukozen is forced to fight off his attackers but being helpless outnumbered couldn't hold him off. He was timely saved by members of root, who saw the boys abilities as a gift rather than a curse. Faking Toukozens death the root members took Toukozen back to the village to their secret hideout and initiated him into root. Abilities Having the DNA of both Orochimaru and Madara Uchiha, Toukuzen has an extremely large chakra reservoir and an extreme aptitude for learning new techniques. Taijustsu Toukozen posses incredible raw strength capable of creating craters in the ground or smashes through trees with relative ease. His raw strength makes him a formidable toe to toe opponent. Toukozen is able to stretch his arms using snakes between the elongated portion of his arm. Snake techniques Toukozen posses a number of snake techniques and summons. He is very adapt at using the snakes to his advantage. He is able to summon snakes at will. The number of summons Toukozen is able to summon is relative to the size of the snakes. The bigger the snake the less Toukozen is able to summon at one given time. Mutant Form Snake Skin Toukozen skin is specially modified to be tougher than most. Being able to resists most forms of unaided blades and high temperatures of flame. Medical ninjutsu and medical knowledge Toukozen knows every inch of the human body from the nervous systems to the lymphatic system. Toukozen's medical knowledge rivals that of lady Tsunade. Toukozen is a master of the chakra scalpel technique able to use less fingers to make more precise cuts in an opponents body. Toukozen is able to cut into a persons body cut a specific nerve and leave the rest of the body relatively untouched ,albeit the initial incision. Trivia * The mutant form of Toukozen is of an image created by JediSwordZAM of Deviant Art.